


Swords

by acieoJ



Series: PowerTale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Remember that time I summoned a line different types of blade?Yeah.....Looks like I found my special attack.Ten of them, in fact.





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making artwork of what she'll officially look like
> 
> Also, I keep both their gender and name vague for lore and plot purposes

Hiding in a remote area of Waterfall was nice. Lonely, yes, but they felt the silence they longed for despite the vision of repetitive genocide. 

 

_**One touch of that star was all it took for them to see all that human's dirty secret.** _

 

Raising their hand, the flat box appeared with the named of all the Monster's in Snowdin and The Ruins, including the former queen, who is still alive.

Are they going for a neutral route? Or are they still in The Ruins?

The only person they don't have a file on is the humans and Chara.

This was the second reset they were in. The last time, the human just plain did a reset without reaching the the tall skeleton's fight.

What are they up to?

In the midst of all this questions, they just closed the file for now and rested. And in the process, pink glowing blades reached up from the ground, surrounding them, protecting them.

Let's hope they don't get caught by the Head of the Royal Guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for questions. What do you think of this and the previous snippets?
> 
>  
> 
> Guess what their special attacks are!


End file.
